


Tinsel

by sweariwouldnt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweariwouldnt/pseuds/sweariwouldnt
Summary: Drabble for the prompt 'tinsel'.





	Tinsel

**Author's Note:**

> Wishing you all a festive season full of love and joy x

The horrible shriek comes from by the bins. 

A flashlight hits a scrawny looking ginger kitten, staring at them with big eyes. It takes steps back when Harry tries to reach out. Louis rushes back inside, coming out with a bit of golden tinsel. The kitten perks up at the sparkling tinsel, eventually starting to play with the tinsel. Louis lures it inside. 

“Which is it,” Louis lifts the front paws up for Harry to have a look. 

“Pretty impressive balls.” 

“Jingle Balls?”

After serious words, they name him Tinsel. Their Christmas trees will never be safe from being cat-handled.


End file.
